Demain est un autre jour
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Ne pleure pas, Saga. Ta dégénérescence n'est que temporaire. Cela s'arrangera, demain est un autre jour. Crois au lendemain. Arès(Saga)/Mû


J'aime me rendre à la bibliothèque du palais du Pope le soir. Et j'aime aussi m'y rendre à pieds, pour saluer mes collègues. Mon voisin Taureau est fort aimable, j'aime lui parler en soirée, dans la moiteur des chaleurs grecques. Je lui adresse un au revoir puis je monte les marches, entre son temple et le tien. J'espère te trouver et pouvoir te parler quelques minutes. Arrivé sur le parvis de ta Maison, je ne t'y trouve pas et c'est inhabituel. Je te cherche, je t'appelle, et je reste figé.

Ce soir-là, je l'ai vu.

Le pauvre être me regardant d'un air perdu, les cheveux gris en désordre, les yeux rougeâtres. Et surtout, le sang. Celui qui dégoulinait sur tes avant-bras et tes vêtements. Celui de tes poignets meurtris. Je m'approche de toi pour t'aider, mais soudain tu changes d'expression, un mauvais sourire étire tes lèvres. C'est l'expression de la folie que tu as toujours gardée e toi. Je connais Arès, cet autre toi. Je ne le crains pas. Je ne le crains plus.

C'est alors que tu m'empoignes avec violence, tu me plaques contre la colonne derrière moi. Tu m'embrasses violemment. Puis tu me frappes. Je n'essaie même pas de me débattre. Quand Arès domine ta conscience, tu m'enchaînes à toi. Tu tentes de me faire tien de toutes les manières possibles. J'arrive à accéder à tes poignets pour soigner ta chair meurtrie, mais tu me fais passer une soirée et une nuit brutales. J'encaisse tout. Car, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est la plus belle des douleurs ? C'est une chose à laquelle je veux encore croire. Car si je subis la violence du deuxième toi, c'est par amour. Et je souhaite encore croire que demain sera un autre jour. Que demain tu auras retrouvé tes esprits. Et si tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu m'as fait, ce n'est rien, je ne te le rappelerais pas. Car je souhaite te voir heureux, même si c'est entre deux crises de folie. Une nouvelle nuit de supplices que tu inscris en moi.

Déesse, si il m'est permis de faire une prière, elle est pour lui. Je demande pardon aux Dieux pour lui.

Et quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, contre toi, tu me regardais de tes yeux redevenus émeraude. Tes cheveux maintenant azurés caressaient mon visage. Et je ne voyais rien de beau dans ton magnifique regard; juste de la tristesse et un peu de mélancolie. Tu lèves ta main pour me toucher. Je me crispe instinctivement, attendant un coup. Mais il ne vient pas. Et tu comprends ce que tu a fait, quand je lève sur toi un regard apeuré. Tu comprends que tu as ed nouveau marqué ma chair, que tu m'as fait souffrir. Des larmes perlent sur tes joues, et tu t'excuses mille fois. Je prends ton visage dans mes mains et les essuie, ne crains plus la torture. Je ne crains pas Arès, qui est l'autre toi. Il y a bien longtemps que je suis habitué.

Ne pleure pas, Saga. Ta dégénerescence n'est que temporaire. Cela s'arrangera, demain est un autre jour. Crois au lendemain. Ne te préoccupe pas de mes cris et de mes larmes. Taris les tiens.

Ne pleure pas, Saga. Ne pleure pas ma souffrance alors que la tienne est cent fois, mille fois plus grande et lourde à porter. Si cela peut t'aider à garder la raison, alors je veux bien continuer à souffrir. L'amour est le plus beau supplice.

Ne pleure pas, Saga. Je ne crains plus Arès. Je sais que tout ira bien. Je sais que je t'aime. Alors garde espoir, dis-toi que l'avenir sera radieux. Mon corps ne sent plus la douleur, c'est une de mes vieilles amies. Exorcise tes peurs, tes doutes, ta folie. Mais n'oublie jamais, au grand jamais, que pour toi je continuerais à endurer. Sers-toi de moi. Et reste toujours Saga, celui que je connais.

Oui, je continuerais à demander pardon pour toi. Et demain sera un autre jour.

 _Fardeaux lourds à porter,_

 _Le bourreau, la victime._

 _Amour déchiré_

 _Espoir infime._

 _Le Bélier et le jumeau maudit_

 _Se soutiennent toujours_

 _Dans cette espèce de maladie_

 _Qui tente d'emporter leur amour._

 _Halam prie,  
_

 _Castor se débat._

 _Il leur faut exorciser cette folie._

 _L'aide céleste ne vient pas._

 _Athéna, je t'en prie,_

 _Entends les paroles d'Halam._

 _Castor sombre dans la maladie_

 _Aide-moi à purger son âme._

 _Qu'il en soit ainsi, Bélier,_

 _J'accepte de soigner vos maux._

 _Son état devrait s'améliorer._

 _Je sauverai les Gémeaux._

 _Ô Déesse, je vous remercie_

 _D'avoir entendu mes prières._

 _Dans votre bonté infinie,_

 _Vous le sauvez de sa folie meurtrière._


End file.
